UNA CANCION DE AMOR
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: " como puedes pensar en cosas tan banales como un vestido, teniendo la vida del ser que amas pendiendo de un hilo". Songfic


UNA CANCION DE AMOR

Disclamer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de la presente historia

Época antigua: en algún lugar del Sengoku….

Un paisaje agreste se muestra, montañas escarpadas y carentes de vegetación; al fondo del cañón un rio turbulento recorre las faldas de las montañas, su cauce complejo, con múltiples curvas, rocas salientes, que a cualquier embarcación podría provocar el naufragio…

Empero, una débil embarcación surcaba el cauce, con precaria estabilidad, siendo sus ocupantes sacudidos violentamente…

El equipo se encuentra a bordo de esta pequeña embarcación…. Inuyasha intentaba mantener el control de éste, ya que debido a lo caudaloso del rio, era prácticamente imposible. El agua entraba en el, en cada movimiento brusco que realizaba, las chicas con ayuda de unos recipientes intentaban sacar el agua que se encontraba en el interior, si se llegaba a completar, ellos correrían grave riesgo de hundirse…

.- sujétense fuerte! – exclama el oji dorado

Myouga se encontraba en el hombro de Kagome resguardándose del agua con un pequeño paraguas, gracias a que posee varios pares de manos puede sujetarse bien, para no salir despedido por los aires, con cada bamboleo que realizaba el bote. Ellos huían de un youkai acuático

.- por qué tiene que ocurrir esto, precisamente hoy? – se interrogaba en sus pensamientos el anciano youkai – esta noche es luna nueva, y, ellos deben evitar la pelea a toda costa

Este youkai había olfateado los fragmentos de la perla que estaban en posesión de Kagome. Tiene la apariencia de un pulpo humanoide. Éste los perseguía bajo el agua, observaba con atención el movimiento del bote. Así que extiende uno de sus tentáculos capturando a Kagome llevándosela al fondo. Debido al brusco movimiento la pulga sale despedida. Esto no pasa desapercibido para el peli-plateado, que soltando el remo y emitiendo un agudo grito de desesperación se lanza al agua, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Miroku sin dudar también se lanza al agua en pos de sus amigos. Sango trata de controlar el bote

.- Kagome! – grita el pequeño kitsune con desesperación – Kagome!

Él intenta lanzarse al agua pero es detenido de la cola por la gata, ingresándolo al interior de la precaria protección del bote

.- suéltame! Tengo que ir a ayudarla! – exclama

.- tranquilo Shippou, bajo el agua no podrás hacer nada… ah!

El bote se estrella contra una roca. Kirara logra sacarlos a los dos del agua, nadando contra corriente…. Ya había caído la noche….

Mientras en las profundidades, Inuyasha revierte a su estado humano, mientras peleaba contra el monstruo. Por su parte, Kagome forcejeaba para liberarse, debido a que se le estaba acabando el aire….

En tierra, los dos esperaban pacientemente, aunque con clara preocupación, Shippou eleva la vista al cielo, observando el resplandor de las estrellas… más no, de la luna…

Sango se cambia de ropa, al estar su kimono mojado, enciende una fogata, para tratar de entrar en calor…

El youkai al ser atacado y golpeado por Kagome en uno de sus ojos la suelta, y ella asciende, nadando desesperadamente. Mientras, Miroku e Inuyasha continuaban peleando…. Kagome sale a la superficie…. Shippou se arroja a sus brazos, llorando y a la vez alegre de verla con bien. Ella tose, botando el agua que había tragado

─ Kagome! – exclama el joven kitsune – Kagome! Que sucede?, estas bien?

Ella asiente, mientras observa el rio. Sango se le acerca con un cobertor con el que la cubre

─ donde están Inuyasha y Miroku? – pregunta la azabache con un tono de angustia en su voz. Myouga salta a su hombro y sacude la cabeza

─ ellos aún no han salido

─ aún no?

─ ellos deben estar bien – trata de alentarla Sango – recuerda que Inu Yasha es el más fuerte de todos nosotros. No te preocupes

─ sí, lo sé. Pero…

─ ya saldrán – interrumpe la joven taijilla – debes cambiarte o pescarás un resfrío

─ pero Inu Yasha… - trata de objetar la pelinegra. Vuelve a mirar hacia el agua

De pronto una cabeza emerge. Es Miroku que nada hasta la orilla contracorriente. Trepa a esta. En su espalda lleva una preciada carga. Ellos corren inmediatamente a ayudarlos.

Deja a Inu Yasha en el suelo. Kagome recibe su cuerpo colocando su cabeza en su regazo. Miroku tose. La mira

─ Kagome. Él no está respirando! – logra ver la angustia en los ojos de la joven – logre sujetarlo cuando aún estábamos peleando bajo el agua!

Miroku respira con dificultad. Agitadamente. Sango lo cubre con una toalla

─ tranquilo, excelencia

─ gracias, Sango – esboza una tímida sonrisa, mientras se seca la cara con la toalla

─ tranquilo. Creo que sé cómo ayudarlo

Deposita suavemente la cabeza del hanyou en el suelo. Acomoda la misma, arqueando el cuello y entreabriéndole la boca. Shippou la mira intrigado a igual que sus amigos

─ que vas hacer, Kagome? – pregunta con reticencia la joven taijilla

─ tome un curso de salvavidas el año pasado – responde mientras ella se va inclinando y cerraba las fosas nasales del joven – son técnicas de resucitación. Creo que es un buen momento para ponerlos en práctica

La ven acercar su boca a la del joven. Dándole respiración de boca a boca. Ellos creen que lo está besando y se ruborizan ante tal acción

─ si no estuviera desmayado, te aseguro que lo disfrutaría – les dice con sorna el pequeño kitsune

─ no sé de él, pero yo si lo haría – aprueba el monje con picardía

─ Shippou! Houshi! – exclama Sango, avergonzada

Kagome deja la boca del joven y hace presión en el pecho. Vuelve a repetir la operación por dos veces más. Al no ver mejora se sienta a horcajadas sobre el vientre de él y vuelve a hacerle presión logrando que el agua salga a borbotones por su boca. Tose. Aún permanece con los ojos cerrados, se va tornando pálido. Es entonces cuando Kagome nota que la sangre corre bajo su pierna. Rápidamente le da la vuelta y con la ayuda de Miroku le quita el haori. Sango va por la mochila. Se dan cuenta que la herida está inflamada y es profunda. La sangre fluye sin control

─ parece cañería con rotura – exclama Shippou con algo de burla para aligerar el ambiente

─ cállate! – exclama con reproche Sango – no preocupes más a Kagome

Kagome venda la herida, pero ésta es rápidamente teñida de rojo carmín

─ tiene una hemorragia – expresa su opinión Miroku

─ su herida es profunda – corrobora la pulga youkai – él no necesita de cuidados cuando es un hanyou. Pero al ser humano pierde esa habilidad. Lo siento. Pero no sé recuperará hasta cuando amanezca

El grupo se entristece. Kagome se estremece titubeando

─ eso no es posible Myouga. Aún hay tiempo…

Más al momento se calla. Pues duda. Comprende que en ese estado su vida pende de un hilo, debido a la hemorragia que tiene

─ si estuviéramos cerca del pozo, lo podría llevar a mi tiempo. A un hospital. Donde lo podrían curar. Pero…

─ lamentablemente estamos a dos días de viaje – le interrumpe Miroku, con notoria preocupación en su voz – aún así viajara en Kirara no…

─ lo sé – interrumpe cabizbaja la pelinegra – Miroku, lo sé. Él necesita ayuda ahora

Recoge sus piernas, abrazándose así misma. Esconde su rostro en ellas, tratando de controlar su llanto. Sango intercambia mirada con Miroku. Ambos se alejan llevándose a Shippou con ellos hacia la fogata

─ esta noche será muy larga

─ trata de descansar Sango. Haremos guardia para cuidarlo – Miroku mira hacia la joven pareja, observa a Kagome colocar con suavidad la cabeza del peliplateado sobre su regazo, y acariciarlo tiernamente

─ dudo mucho de que ella se aparte de su lado – Sango observaba lo mismo que el monje. Esboza una sonrisa triste

─ porqué no acercamos la fogata hasta donde está ella? – pregunta con inocencia el pequeño – apreciará el calor que le brindará el fuego

─ esta vez has usado la cabeza, enano

Kagome mira fijamente a Inuyasha. Le acaricia tiernamente el rostro mientras gruesas lágrimas empañan su vista

─ como puedo ayudarte? – piensa la joven. Recuerda que exactamente esa mañana estuvieron discutiendo por cosas triviales

Flash back

Un acalorado monje increpaba a un patidifuso hanyou su actitud para la joven sacerdotisa

─ eres un estúpido, Inu Yasha! – espeta el monje – como se te ocurre molestar al terrateniente delante de la señorita Kagome? Riéndote por una pequeña y tonta pregunta

Inuyasha mira de reojo a la joven. La vé cambiar su semblante de enojo a ira. Traga duro pues ya sabe lo que sigue

─ OSUWARI! – espeta la joven en un acalorado grito

El conjuro ejerce su acción en el joven obligándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Desde ahí masculla entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pueda escucharlo

─ OYE! PORQUE MIERDA LO HICISTES? PERRA!

El conjuro va cediendo y él la observa alejarse ofendida. Ya que le había agradecido al terrateniente con un beso en la mejilla por haberla rescatado de un incendio. Y él no tenía que haberse puesto tan celoso, ya que él se encargaba de rescatar a la otra miko. Dejándola a ella a su suerte

─ BAKA! – espeta – TORPE!

Se incorpora rápidamente, parándose frente a ella. Agita el puño furioso. Vocifera

─ NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME!

Está molesto. Su silencio le sorprende. Camina a su alrededor, observándole su rostro. Ella esquiva su mirada al ladear hacia un costado su cabeza

─ tsk! No le he gritado – piensa refunfuñando – he sido yo el engañado

Estira el brazo para tocarla, pero se reprime al ver que sus ojos están echando fuego y furiosa ordena

─ OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

Retumba contra el suelo varias veces. Ella da media vuelta. Esta consigo molesta por sentir satisfacción. Él se incorpora y le grita

─ NECESITO SABER PORQUE ESTAS MOLESTA?

Kagome sonríe amargamente. Desea que se decidiera. Pero, eso es un imposible. Ya que siempre para mal de sus culpas la miko no muerta estará en medio de los dos

─ Inu Yasha – susurra. Momentos después él está sentado a su lado. Esperando. Sin dejarla de observar. Ella suspira y lo mira – recuerdas porque estaba molesta?– él asienta de mala gana. Ella sonríe mientras enjuga una lágrima – quisieras quedarte tranquilo un momento para poderte explicar? – lo ve asentir – de acuerdo…

Fin del Flash back

En el ambiente empieza a cambiar. El aire trae consigo una dulce melodía de amor

_**Te ofrecí cada día y cada noche. El alma y el corazón**_

_**Y no fue suficiente. No quiso quererme como lo quise yo**_

Sale de sus recuerdos al escucharlo toser. Ella lo mira. Él aún permanece con los ojos cerrados. Le vuelve acariciar el rostro

_**Que voy hacer con todo este amor. Que no cabe en mi pecho**_

_**Que me cala los huesos…**_

─ y eso? ─ susurra el monje

Un extraño resplandor empieza a emanar de las manos de la joven. Esta luz se despliega por el cuerpo de Inuyasha y por ella misma. Esto atrae la atención de sus amigos.

Shippou intenta correr hacia ella ─ Kagome!

Miroku logra cogerlo de la cola justo a tiempo

─ no – susurra nuevamente

Shippou comienza a llorar. Sango se abraza del monje. Interrogándolo con la mirada. Él mira a la pulga youkai

─ que esperas? No lo vas a ayudar, Myouga?

La pulga suspira y mueve la cabeza negando

─ no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando. Nunca antes vi algo parecido

_**Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor. **_

_**Que me quema la carne y que me hierve la sangre**_

Miroku asiente. Comprendiendo y voltea a verlos. Observa que la luz a formado como un campo de energía alrededor de los dos. La hemorragia se detiene. Shippou sonríe

─ parece que después de todo, Inuyasha se pondrá bien – piensa el joven kitsune – a pesar de que sea un gran idiota

─ has algo, Miroku ─ exclama la joven llamando la atención del monje

─ yo tampoco sé que hacer, Sango. Nunca antes vi algo parecido. Parece que es la energía vital de Kagome la que está fluyendo a través del cuerpo de Inuyasha

─ creo que no es solo su energía vital. Pienso que es el amor que le tiene

─ lo crees? ─ le pregunta mirándola a los ojos

Ella se siente cohibida y solo atina a bajar la mirada. Un hermoso rubor cubre sus mejillas

─ sí, eso es

─ el hecho de que él sea un hibrido, no quiere decir de que ella pueda sobrevivir en el intento

_**Que me está partiendo en dos la razón**_

_**Que voy hacer sin su amor**_

_**Que voy hacer con mi amor**_

Shippou al escuchar esto se arroja sobre la joven gritando

─ Kagome! Kagome!

Más Miroku logra retenerlo antes de que el escudo que os rodeaba se cierre completamente. Shippou se golpea contra el suelo aparatosamente. Continua llorando angustiosamente. Luego se levanta y esconde el rostro en el regazo de Sango, quien le acaricia la cabeza reconfortándolo

─ no llores Shippou. Kagome es fuerte. Sabe que tiene que hacer. Solo nos resta es orar para que los dos sobrevivan

Shippou sosiega su llanto al mirarlos. Miroku sonríe débilmente. Pero… algo llama poderosamente su atención…

─ algo es diferente ─piensa. En el silbar del viento cree escuchar las notas de una canción ─ sí. Lo es. Es diferente a lo que he escuchado

El sonido parece provenir del pasado. El viento trae las notad e la canción que Kagome tarareaba esa mañana

Kagome hace el intento de gritar al ver el aspecto de Inuyasha. Se veía terrible. Su ojo derecho mostraba un tinte amoratado. Como de haber recibido un golpe. Su rostro parece haber sido aplastado. Como si estuviesen desapareciendo los huesos

─ es verdad. Tengo que buscar un vestido para mi cumpleaños. Kagome. En que estas pensando? En algo tan banal como un vestido. Teniendo en tu regazo al hombre que amas, con su vida pendiendo de un hilo? ─ la joven pelinegra se reprochaba mentalmente

_**Que no cabe en mi pecho**_

_**Que me cala los huesos…**_

Miroku está seguro de eso ahora. Es la canción que ella tarareaba esa mañana. El mensaje es muy claro. Es una canción de amor…

─ Sango… lo oyes?

─ sí. Es una canción. También me resultó extraño, pensé que era mi imaginación

Él otea el horizonte. Aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer

─ aún falta para que amanezca ─ mira a la joven sacerdotisa ─ vamos Kagome, has un alto

_**Que me quema la carne**_

_**Y que me hierve la sangre…**_

Kagome mira hacia el horizonte. Su mente le trae recuerdos vividos con él. Sus muestras de celos, al menos con Kouga. Lo que él la protege de los ataques de los enemigos. Vuelve a mirarlo. Sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

─ regresa a mi… por favor ─ pensaba, mientras las lágrimas caen en el rostro de él. Que produce que instintivamente parpadee ─ quisiera que ya amanezca

_**Que me está partiendo en dos la razón**_…

Su súplica es oída. Los demás se asombran al ver que la floresta empieza a clarear. Los árboles, flores y el rio empiezan a brillar

─ el amor obra milagros – exclama con alegría la pulga Myouga

─ sí. Pero…. Ella está agotada – responde el monje casi en un susurro

La brisa continúa trayendo el sonido de un canto. Los árboles acompañan con sus movimientos el ritmo de la canción.

Miroku vuelve a ver el horizonte. Los primeros rayos solares aparecen sobre la copa de los árboles

─ gracias a Kami – suspira – al fin amanece

_**Que voy hacer sin su amor…**_

_**Que voy hacer con mi amor…**_

Kagome escucha la música en su mente. Cada vez que está en su casa, la radio está encendida y coincidentemente siempre es la misma canción. Vuelve a mirarlo y sus lágrimas caen nuevamente en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que los rayos solares.

Él empieza a cambiar. Su negra cabellera desaparece, dando paso a su hermosa cabellera plateada. Sus "orejitas" regresan a coronar su cabeza. La contusión de su ojo desaparece. Parpadea varias veces al abrirlos. Lo primero que ve es el rostro de Kagome que le sonríe tiernamente. Otras lágrimas caen en su rostro y una de estas corre por su mejilla humedeciendo sus labios. Saborea

─ lágrimas? ─ piensa – porque está llorando? Acaso… por mi?

Él estira la mano y sus dedos tocan su mejilla. Ella se estremece ante el contacto. Enjuga sus ojos y le devuelve la sonrisa

─ tan hermoso… ─ susurra

Ella se echa encima de él. Sango, Miroku y Shippou se alejan un poco dejándolos solos. Ella llora de alegría. Él se incorpora abrazándola. Susurra mientras le acaricia la cabeza

─ ya… ya paso. No es para tanto

─ estuviste tan mal, que temí perderte

─ Kagome… ─ debido al cansancio ella se desvanece en sus brazos ─ sospecho que tienes mucho que ver en mi recuperación, pequeña. Ya me enteraré de lo que pasó. Duerme, duerme tranquila que yo velaré tus sueños

La acuna tiernamente entre sus brazos. Observa al monje acercársele

─ hay que mudarle de ropa. Con todo lo que pasó se le olvidó hacerlo. Déjame ayudarte

Él estira las manos para cogerle la falda a lo que Inu Yasha le golpea éstas. Apartando el cuerpo de ella a un lado, lejos de su alcance. Cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo

─ las manos quietas. Monje libidinoso. Si algo hay que cambiarle… yo lo haré

─ pero… tú aún estás débil. Yo puedo hacerlo. No es ninguna molestia

─ mejor vete a dormir monje

La levanta en brazos y como niño travieso le saca la lengua antes de alejarse con ella hasta la pared de roca donde encuentra una hendidura en donde se refugia con ella.

Miroku se acerca a la fogata y se acomoda para dormir. Los mira entristecido y suspira con pesar. Lo ve dirigirse hacia él. Coge la mochila. Se detiene unos segundos a su lado

─ mantente lejos… muy lejos de ella

Lo ve dirigirse hasta donde está ella cubierta con su haori

Sango mueve la cabeza apenada. Termina de acomodarse al costado de Kirara

Inu Yasha se acomoda con ella. Recostándola sobre su pecho. Cierra los ojos. Se estremece al sentir su aliento tibio y húmedo sobre su piel. Así se queda dormido…

Ya entrada la mañana con el sol sobre el cenit. Inu Yasha y Kagome están forcejeando. Él no quiere que le cambien las vendas. Ella porfía en hacerlo

─ tengo que cambiarte los vendajes Inu Yasha

─ no es necesario

─ no seas terco. Se puede infectar tu herida

─ he dicho que no!

─ Inu Yasha!

─ no! Y no molestes!

─ OSUWARI!

─ ay! Maldita perra!

Retumba contra el suelo debido al conjuro sobre el kotodama. Momento que ella aprovecha para cambiar los vendajes

─ terco

─ tsk! La terca eres tú

─ cállate! Que los vamos a despertar

Inu Yasha se sienta mientras que ella le limpia la herida

─ y un cuerno! ─ al terminar le golpea en el lugar. Provocando que se doble de dolor ─ abusiva

─ yo? ─ pregunta con sorna

─ no. El vecino ─ responde sarcásticamente ─ claro, que tú… niñata

Sango se les acerca sonriendo

─ por lo que veo ya están bien

Kagome se levanta. Sacudiéndose la ropa. Coge su uniforme y se encamina hacia unos matorrales

─ sí. Descansaste?

─ si. Regresamos?

Ya vestida regresa a su lado. Le entrega su haori a Inu Yasha quien se lo pone. No sin antes olfatear el agradable olor a sakuras que llevaba impregnado. Kagome arregla su mochila. La carga al hombro

─ claro. Vámonos

Tiempo después Kagome está sentada al borde del pozo con Inuyasha a su lado

─ estás seguro que quieres que me vaya?

─ hazlo. Por ahora todo está tranquilo

─ bien. Como digas. Nos vemos

Ella desaparece en el interior del pozo. Él suspira al dar media vuelta. Dirigiéndose hacia la villa…

Inu Yasha está sentado en un árbol cercano al pozo. Observando las nubes pasar. Recordaba los eventos de hace una semana. Se toda el costado y sonríe al pensar

─ ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue a su hogar y aun no ha vuelto. La extraño. Me duele admitirlo, pero la extraño mucho. Iría a buscarla pero me expongo a encontrarla molesta. Y si esto es así viene el consabido golpe.

Se estremece de solo pensarlo. Él solo se aleja cuando tiene que conseguir algo de comida. Toda la semana los demás no han dejado de molestarlo para obligarlo a que vaya a buscarla. Pero su negativa es rotunda.

Shippou es el más cargoso. Recuerda

Flash back

─ eres un perro tonto! ─ espeta el pequeño kitsune ─ y un egoísta! Deberías ira a ver como se encuentra. Puede encontrarse mal después de esa noche! BAKA!

El pequeño zorrito es el más insistente en recordarle siempre lo mismo. Él va al pozo, pero al verlo molesto desiste. Pero de todos modos porfía. Ganándose una serie de chichones. Desciende disculpándose

─ lo siento. Pero igual creo que eres un idiota!

Se aleja corriendo antes de que él lo golpee nuevamente

Fin del Flash back

Deja sus pensamientos volar junto con las nubes. Cuando siente la picadura en su cuello. Golpea esta zona, provocando que segundos después caiga la pulga con los ojos bizcos. Se recupera rápidamente

─ hablando de youkais molestos… ─ pensaba. Luego agrega ─ mira si estás aquí para reprocharme mi actitud otra vez. Es mejor que te vayas por dónde has venido

Le dice sonriendo tontamente. Myouga se estremece

─ no. Mi amo. No he venido a molestarlo. Pero tengo que contarle algo, que considero importante

Inu Yasha se incorpora. Logrando cogerlo antes de que pueda irse a algún lado

─ soy todo oídos

─ bueno – suspira nerviosamente – nosotros no hemos sido completamente honestos contigo, en esta semana

Esto provoca que instintivamente Inu Yasha lo apriete

─ vamos – le responde con un bajo rugido que comienza en su pecho – habla de una buena vez

Esto pone nervioso a la anciana pulga. Pero aún así continúa

─ pues verá amo. Algo extraordinario sucedió la última noche de luna nueva. Parece ser que la yo a superado. No necesita de Kagome para sobrevivir

─ si? – gruñe molesto – dime algo que no sepa

─ que Kagome podría morir…

Detiene su gruñido al instante. Nuevamente lo aprieta

─ de que mierda estás hablando?

Myouga le cuenta lo que ocurrió esa noche y todo sobre el canto. Y como Miroku le explicó que ella pudo canalizar su energía, toda su energía vital para ayudarlo

─ y que tiene de extraño eso? – pregunta incrédulo

─ no sé cómo explicarlo. No te lo dijimos porque Miroku no lo consideró importante en ese momento. No lo recuerdas?

─ no. Para nada. Creo que estuve moribundo…

─ el monje dijo esto – aclara su garganta – el hecho de que seas un híbrido, no hay modo de saber que pueda pasar. Casi toda su energía vital está dentro tuyo. Si no hubiera amanecido un momento después. Tú habrías despertado con su cuerpo inerte encima de ti

Esto le sorprende de sobremanera

─ nunca podría adivinar – piensa – de que Kagome pudiera dar su vida por mí...

─ ella se negó a dejarte ir. Nos bloqueo para evitar todo tipo de interferencia

Él pega un respingo. Sabe ahora con exactitud lo que hizo ella esa noche. Su memoria resurge…

─ sé que estuve a punto de morir – pensaba – eso lo sé vagamente recuerdo escuchar un canto – esto le causa dolor. Pero de pronto es reemplazado por una luz. Una hermosa luz. Hermosas palabras que lo llaman – puedo recordarlas?

Esas palabras pudieron arrancarlo de la muerte y dentro Kagome esperó influenciado con los sentimientos que recuerda. Estos regresan con fuerza…. Ella es lo primero que ve. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada muy dulce y tierna. Puede sentir que está cansada. Pero en ese momento no lo entendió. Pero ahora sí. Aun así ella pudo sonreírle y decirle…

─ tan hermoso…

Él niega vigorosamente con movimiento de cabeza

─ ella dijo que antes había cambiado – habla con cierto enojo – un youkai nunca es hermoso

─ no. No lo hizo – susurra – lo hizo después

Inu Yasha sonríe y lo deja marchar. Él salta y corre hacia el pozo

─ no digas nada. Tengo que hacer algo

Myouga se aleja sonriendo. Mientras que el peliplateado en un par de saltos se encontraba atravesando el pozo…

Esa noche Kagome está sentada en el alfelizar de la ventana observando la luna. Su imagen aparece en el cielo estrellado

─ no logro comprenderlo – pensaba mientras exhala un suspiro – algunas veces es dulce y tierno. Y otras es duro y cruel. Más si están los demás cerca

Una voz resuena en sus oídos

" estás tan loca de amor por él?"

Ella se encoge de hombros y vuelve a suspirar. Piensa

─ sí. Lo estoy. Tanto que puedo dar mi vida por él. Pero esto, él nunca lo comprenderá ya que siempre me trata como algo inservible y que no necesita

Mira sus pijamas y se ruboriza ya que está con un _babydoll_ muy coqueto y muy corto a su manera de ver

─ mama me compró esto. Ya que siempre me dice que debo de cambiar y dejar de usar pijamas de dos piezas. Que debo usar algo más sensual. Si supiera que me siento extraña con esto. Si Inu Yasha me viera así…. Qué expresión pondría? Le gustaré? O simplemente se molestará y lo romperá. Creo que es lo segundo. Claro. Que él que más disfrutaría verme así sería Miroku y hasta el propio Kouga. Pero Inu Yasha…. Inu Yasha no…. Es un tonto!

La puerta del santuaro se abre silenciosamente y una figura vestida de rojo corre bajo la luz de la luna.

Ella lo ve. La hermosa cabellera plateada resplandece ardiente. Su corazón late fuertemente. Cree que en cualquier momento éste se saldrá de su pecho. Inu Yasha la mira y sonríe. Salta hacia ella

─ Inu Yasha! – ella chilla feliz cuando él salta a los brazos que lo esperaban. Acomoda su cabeza contra la curvatura de su cuello. Ella puede sentir que está sonriendo – viniste! Estaba preocupada por ti

Él la estrecha fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo la calidez que emite, así como su suavidad. Susurra a su oído como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara

─ y yo lo estaba por ti. No hace mucho que me enteré lo que pasó. Te lo agradezco. Me salvaste la vida

─ y lo volvería hacer – le dice con un hilo de voz – tantas veces como fuera necesario

─ tanto te importo? – le pregunta al separarla un poco y mirándola a los ojos. Perdiéndose en esas lagunas de chocolate

─ mucho..

─ Kagome… yo….

─ shh! Lo sé. Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo y de que siempre la buscarás a ella. Eso lo sé y lo acepto

Rompe el contacto. Alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él. Está cabizbaja y de espalda a él

─ pero te… lastimas así

─ pero… que puedo hacer? – voltea a mirarlo – dime… sabes alguna respuesta?

Inu Yasha la mira. Dándose cuenta con lo que está vestida. Su mirada la escrudiña de arriba abajo provocando que ella se ruborice

─ porque me miras así? Te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunta tímida y sensualmente sin dejarlo de mirar

Él se le acerca y la abraza nuevamente. Le susurra al oído

─ no quiero que uses esto. Si es que Miroku anda cerca

Kagome se sorprende por esto. Sonríe y trata de picar aún más sus celos

─ porque? Te pondrías celoso?

─ ese monje – la separa de si – libidinoso trataría de propasarse contigo. Tocando zonas que…

Se calla ruborizándose

─ que te gustaría tocar y ver? – completa ella la frase. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo. Esperando con ansias la ansiada respuesta

Él le da la espalda. Presionando los puños con fuerza. Tanta que blanquea los nudillos. Suspira. Acomoda la voz para sonar completamente indiferente que puede. La mira de soslayo

─ no. Para nada. No me interesas

Puede percibir el aura roja que empieza a rodearla. Traga con dificultad la saliva. Sabe que a metido las cinco. Él y su grandiosa bocota. Se estremece y teme lo que va a continuación…

─ BAKA! INSENSIBLE! OSUWARI!

El conjuro resulta ser más potente que las anteriores veces ya que al impactar contra el suelo de la habitación queda inmediatamente inconsciente.

La puerta es abierta abruptamente por su familia que asoma la cabeza por ella para ver qué era lo que había producido tal ruido. Encontrándose con una fúrica joven que los mira con ganas de hacerlos desaparecer. Así que más pronto que digan nos vemos, ellos han desaparecido de la puerta. Kagome da media vuelta saliendo molesta de la habitación dando un portazo

FIN


End file.
